fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder of the Ushimako Couple
|location= |date= X743 |participants= *Hina Ushimako *Hatsume Ushimako *Hatsuro Ushimako *Hinaka Ushimako *Halvor Opsomer *Makarov Dreyar }} The Murder of the Ushimako Couple is an event that occured 40 years prior the beginning of the series. Prologue The Ushimako family, established in Ushima Town, in the north of Fiore, was spending peaceful days, living of the incredible ice sculptures they were selling. Even with a company that could have rivaled the Heartfilia Konzern, the couple and their children, Hina and Hatsume, lived rather simply. However, with such influence, it was expected that they would be targeted. One day, Halvor Opsomer, secretly taking assassination missions since Makarov was named Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail, heard about an Ushimako's concurrent desiring to get rid of the family and contacted him to take care of the job. Murder In the middle of a hot night, Halvor broke into the Ushimako's house, planning to use an employee to murder the whole family, not to get blood on his hands. However, he met the sleepy five-year-old Hina in the hallway before the parents' room, and decided to use his newly acquired Mind Control Magic on her. Giving the child a random knife he carried, he made her enter the parents' room, that her arrival woke up. Soon, she became bloodthirsty, and killed everyone in her vicinity with the borrowed weapon. Luckily, she broke free of Halvor's control after a few minutes, due to the lack of mastery he possessed over the magic. It happened right when her older brother Hatsume entered the room, having heard noise. He noticed the red color of his sister's eyes, that vanished along with her anger in a matter of seconds. As he watched her in horror, she only appeared confused, then realised her surrondings and burst into a terrified cry, while the crime's true author ran away. Aftermath Traumatized by the event, Hina lost the ability to speak, shutting herself down. To prevent the trial that his little sister would surely get through after killing their parents, knowing that nobody would believe her innocence, Hatsume decided to leave. He packed the most necessary items he could carry, gave the key to their most loyal employee and left his childhood home with Hina. From this point, he searched for any place that engaged children, in hope of finding enough money to provide for Hina, while helping her to learn sign language to communicate. Luckily, he heard about Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town, went there and begged Makarov to take him so he could feed his baby sister. Kindly, the older man let him join, as well as Hina, much later. Notes The Murder of the Ushimako Couple is a completely fictional event linked to these characters : Halvor Opsomer and Hina Ushimako. It belongs to me and cannot be used in another character's history. It might seem pretentious, but I took time to make this story up, and I can't imagine any character fitting perfectly in this story. You can still offer, I guess. Navigation Category:Event Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content